


A Romantic Gesture

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [30]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Data/Jean-Luc Picard, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A short sequel toThe Captain’s Birthday.





	A Romantic Gesture

“These are...perfect.” A tear rolls down Picard’s face as he admires the antique cuff links in their box. “1942, you say?”

 

“Yes,” Data replies, “They were manufactured by _Krementz_ of New York. I am so glad you like them.”

 

“They will be perfect for _Dixon Hill_.” Picard leans in for a kiss. “All this...” He makes a sweeping gesture encompassing their holodeck surroundings. “The beach, the boat. You even prepared a picnic... and well, this gift. You went to a great deal of trouble for my birthday.”

 

Data takes the Captain’s hand in his. “As an Android, I cannot feel love, but it is my hope is that this romantic gesture adequately expresses the extent to which I care for you and value what we share together.”

 

“It does, my love. It really does.”

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Fics Day 29: “Doing something sweet”.


End file.
